Greta Hayes
History Greta Hayes: 1997 - 2012 Greta is the daughter of Burt and Ellen Hayes, two professionals from St. Roch, Louisiana. They had an older child, Billy, who was adopted when Greta was still a baby. Though Billy was a troubled kid, something Greta took notice of even at a young age, he was never more at peace than when he was with Greta and in turn, Greta loved her older brother unconditionally. The two were fond of spending time on their father's boat or staying up late and watching bad movies when their parents thought they were asleep. Despite their differences, the two never seemed to judge one another. Billy would let Greta paint his fingernails and toenails; Greta would ride shotgun in Billy's muscle car, screaming out the lyrics to hard metal music. The should never have fit together, but they made it work... until they didn't. When Greta was eleven, Billy left for college and had been kicked out within a single semester. Greta was happy to have her brother back home, but her parents were not at all thrilled. Tensions reached boiling points. Greta would spend the next few months witnessing one argument after another between her parents and her beloved brother. Greta tried to distract Billy, but he was rarely in the mood for Greta's sweetness and this only caused Greta herself to sink into a depression. Greta did her best to focus on her schoolwork and began spending long hours after school volunteering at an after-school math tutoring workshop or studying at the library. She would occasionally attempt to share her new passion with Billy, but whatever attention he gave her was usually interrupted by one parent or the other yelling at Billy for something he had failed to do around the house. This vicious cycle continued for years. Greta had just finished ninth grade when she came home to begin her summer break and found an ambulance and police cars outside her home. Greta's mother explained to her that Greta's dad and Billy had got into a heated argument. Billy had grabbed a kitchen knife and cut their dad's throat. While the injury had not been fatal, Billy had fled from the house and the police were looking for him. Upon hearing this, Greta ran out to find Billy herself. Even though she had searched all of Billy's favorite spots in town, she came back home after midnight exhausted, depressed, and empty-handed. Greta was so tired that she shambled up to take a bath and didn't notice the house's eerie silence. Just relaxing into a hot bath, Greta's mind began to think of where else to search for Billy when she heard a familiar song. Greta opened her eyes to see Billy standing over her with his cassette player radio in hand and tears wetting his face. As Greta moved to speak. Billy closed his eyes and dropped the radio into the bathwater, electrocuting Greta dead...Oracle Files: Greta Hayes 1/2 Secret: 2012 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * While Greta believes her brother to be adopted and her parents biological, in reality, they are both adopted. Notes * Greta's address is a reference to her creators and date of creation: Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck in June 1998 (6/98). * Greta Hayes is the character that replaces Violeta Campos in Earth-27 after the soft reboot. Links and References * Appearances of Greta Hayes * Character Gallery: Greta Hayes Category:Characters Category:The Team Members Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Ivytonian Category:Rochite Category:Students